Shadowed Eyes
by darkenedshadow
Summary: Ash is kidnapped. When Misty and Brock search for him, will everything be okay? [Yeah, I know. It's a bad Summary
1. Watching...

Shadowed Eyes  
  
by darkenedshadow  
  
Misty yawned as she tiredly gathered some of her nightclothes, for her bath. Her level of annoyance was high  
right now. Brock had been taking a bath for an hour, and Ash decided to simply skip the bath altogether. Even  
though she told him to take a bath, he simply ignored her. Normally, Misty would have been content to simply  
sigh out, "boys" in annoyance, before continuing on with her life, but today was just too much.  
  
When Ash started to climb into his sleeping bag, Misty frowned at him, and pushed him to the ground. Ash  
cried out, falling, just as Misty planned, into the dirt. The boy groaned and glared at Misty, before standing up  
to face her. "What'd you do *that* for?!" he cried out, facing her.  
  
Misty crossed her arms, glaring. "Why don't you take a stupid bath?!"  
  
Ash raised and eyebrow in confusion, but he didn't press the issue. Misty was in one of her moods, and he  
didn't want to make things worse.  
  
"Alright. I'll take a stupid bath." he mumbled softly.  
  
Misty smiled at the small victory, while Brock walked back into the camp. He looked at Misty and Ash with a  
glare, that showed that he had seen the whole thing. "Misty! Stop instigating!" He saw Ash's smile, and turned  
to the smaller boy with the same glare. "Ash, Misty is right about taking a bath! You should keep good  
hygiene!"  
  
Ash gave Brock a bemused grin as he started walking towards the lake. Maybe Misty wouldn't notice-  
  
But Misty did notice, as she pulled Ash back by the scruff of his collar. "Don't even try it! It's my turn!"  
  
Ash blushed, but he managed to produce a cocky grin. "You can't blame me for trying!"  
  
Misty rolled her eyes, and pushed Ash down on the ground.  
  
"Brock..." Ash moaned weakly, hoping that the older boy would rally to his support.  
  
"You deserved that one." Brock muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm going for a walk..." Ash mumbled, standing up. "Pikachu? Do you want to-?" Ash started, but he stopped  
when he saw that Pikachu had already fallen asleep on his sleeping bag.  
  
Brock didn't argue. He knew that Misty took forever to bathe. "Don't go too far, okay Ash?" Brock reminded  
as an afterthought, before Ash walked away.  
  
Ash didn't seem to hear him, but Brock didn't press the matter. He was too tired.  
  
---  
  
A figure watched.  
  
Crouching.  
  
Someone would come soon.  
  
The figure's hands shook.  
  
Soon.  
  
---  
  
Misty closed her eyes, fully enjoying the fact that she was fully immersed in water. Her green eyes had lost their  
fire as she surrendered to tranquility.  
  
For a moment she floated, before diving down again to feel the soft sand under the water, sifting between her  
toes.  
  
It was so peaceful.  
  
So silent.  
  
---  
  
Blue-black irises peered through the bush. Someone was nearby. He could hear it.  
  
---  
  
Ash walked slowly, his mind losing itself, as he thought about irrelevant things. His mind looped between  
threads that alternated from ketchup bottles to pairs of things in general. Part of him saw where he was going.  
  
Another part of him wandered.  
  
---  
  
Brock sighed as he lay down on his sleeping bag. He knew he had to stay away, but he seemed to be fading in  
and out. He couldn't allow himself to sleep until Ash and Misty had finished their baths. He had to make sure  
they were safe.  
  
He had to make sure that they returned to the campsite safely.  
  
Then he heard the scream.  
  
---  
  
Misty opened her eyes suddenly.  
  
Someone was screaming.  
  
*Ash...* she realized shaking.  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
---  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Search

Shadowed Eyes  
  
by darkenedshadow  
  
A/N: (Pikachu's gender? ::Shrugs:: I guess I'll refer to pikachu as a he.)  
  
Part Two  
  
"Ash!" Brock called out in panic. He waited for a few moments to see that Ash would respond, although he was  
mostly pessimistic.  
  
"ASH!" Brock yelled louder, his hands shaking. He waited for a few moments, squeezing his fists hard enough  
to leave half moon prints in the palms of his hands.  
  
He was about to call Ash's name again when he heard the bush's rustle behind him.  
  
"Ash-!" he cried out with relief, turning around.  
  
"It's just me..." Misty whispered softly. She was breathing hard. Her clothes looked messy, as though she had  
simply thrown them on.  
  
"He won't answer back." Brock whispered, shuddering.  
  
Misty put a hand on Brock's shoulder, but he moved away. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have let him walk  
alone!"  
  
"We'll find him..." Misty said, trying to sound optimistic. "With Pikachu's help, it'll be easy!"  
  
Brock looked a little more hopeful, as he ran towards Ash's sleeping bag to wake up the electric mouse. A part  
of him was surprised that the mouse wasn't already awake yet, but another part of him wasn't surprised at all   
that one of Ash's pokemon would sleep like a rock.  
  
Brock reluctantly woke up Pikachu, who instantly released an electric shock. Brock wasn't as used to Pikachu's  
electric attacks as Ash was, and he ended up lying dazed on the ground.  
  
Misty helped Brock up, while pikachu looked around frantically for his best friend.  
  
Misty bit her lower lip. She knew she had to remain calm so Pikachu wouldn't go crazy. "Pikachu....we have a..  
a...problem..." she whispered, trying to keep her voice level. "Can you help us find Ash?"  
  
"Pikapi..." Pikachu said quietly, trying to get a scent.  
  
As soon as Pikachu caught a scent, he raised his head up, and yelled a loud "Pika!" that told Brock and Misty  
to follow him.  
  
Pikachu sprinted ahead of Brock and Misty, who struggled to catch up to the sprinting pokemon. Normally,  
Pikachu slowed down to a slight jog when he was running with Ash, but the pokemon was panicked.  
  
Pikachu ran all the way to the dirt road, which cut through the forest, before stopping suddenly.  
  
Pikachu's sudden halt was unexpected, and Brock and Misty fell on their faces from the sudden stop. Misty was  
the first to sit up, when she found Ash's shoe laying on the ground next to a flurry of footprints.  
  
"Brock....look..." Misty whispered.  
  
Brock grabbed the shoe, looking at it from top to bottom, trying to prove to himself that it wasn't Ash's shoe.  
  
"Brock..." Misty whispered, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
A tear rolled down Brock's cheek, followed by another, as the shoe fell away from his hand.  
  
"No...." he whispered, burying his face in his hands.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Awake

Shadowed Eyes  
Part Three  
  
Ash shuddered and opened his eyes.  
  
"Where...where am I?" he whispered softly, a little disoriented at the lack of light. He couldn't even see the outlines of any walls or corriders.  
  
He tried to feel around for any walls that might be nearbye, but he could only feel the tile of the floor underneath him. He shuddered when his hands touched the floor.  
  
It was so cold.  
  
"Misty! Brock!" he asked hopefully, terrified of being alone in such a strange place.  
  
No answer.  
  
He sighed and was about to call for them again when he heard a dull humming noise. He looked around to see what the

source of the sound was, when he remembered he couldn't see anything.  
  
Groaning, he struggled to his feet, as he walked towards the source of the sound. He held out his hands in front of him, walking slowly so he wouldn't bump into any walls.  
  
He walked until his hand came in contact with something hard and metallic. He sighed and put his ear against the

metallic...thing. He recoiled slightly when he realized that it was warmer than he expected it to be.  
  
Now that the sound was more distinct, it sounded more like a slow heart beat. He could feel the metal vibrating slightly with each beat.  
  
I SEE THAT YOU ARE DOING A LITTLE EXPLORING  
  
Ash nearly jumped at the sudden sound. He turned around to look for the speaker, forgetting for a moment that it was

too dark for him to even see his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Where....?" Ash asked frantically, feeling very nervous.  
  
I'M TALKING TO YOU THROUGH THE PA SYSTEM the voice responded with amusement.  
  
"Who are you! What do you want with me?!"  
  
WHO I AM ISN'T IMPORTANT. AS FOR WHAT I WANT WITH YOU, YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT...  
  
Ash clenched his fists in anger. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!"  
  
The voice on the speaker laughed a chilling laugh.  
  
BEFORE YOU START POINTING FINGERS, YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS....  
  
Ash's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"My...friends..." Ash gasped softly to himself, shuddering.  
  
"What have you done to them?!" Ash cried out, feeling frustrated and angry.  
  
YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON.  
  
There was a soft click as the speaker was turned off.  
  
"Wait! No!" Ash cried in futility, running around frantically, trying to find the source of the sound again.  
  
He cried out when he realized that the ground had dissapeared from underneath his feet.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
